The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device, more specifically to a semiconductor device having an MIM (Metal-Insulation-Metal) capacitor and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
Capacitor elements are important members of LSI, etc. having analog circuits.
Conventionally the capacitor elements have used polysilicon layer, impurity diffused layers, etc. as the electrodes, but recently capacitor elements called MIM capacitors are noted.
An MIM capacitor is a capacitor comprising a capacitor insulation film between a pair of electrodes of a metal. MIM capacitors can improve capacitor precision and frequency characteristics, and are much noted.
However, the above-described MIM capacitors are all vulnerable to external noises. Techniques for making the MIM capacitors invulnerable to external noises have been required.